Paternal Punishment
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: She was a Daddy's girl. Yuma oneshot.


_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._

Yuma had a habit of starving her as punishment. Never in want of food, but rather, in want for him. He would forbid relief of any kind, either by her or himself. To ensure this, he'd stay close to her for days on end, offering teasing touches that only made her all the more hysterical.

He'd push her to the absolute limit, and just before she was about to break, he'd indulge in her desperation, finally releasing her of her torture.

She didn't think she had done anything that bad. It had been nearly six days now that Yuma had denied her satisfaction of any kind. All because she had agreed to snap some pictures of Kou so that he could submit them to his manager.

Of course, she should have guessed something like this would happen. Yuma was a pretty jealous guy. Normally she found it cute and endearing. But when he punished her like this, it quickly lost its appeal. He seemed to be extra harsh this time around, making her work endlessly with him in the garden, and then making her cook dinner all by herself. Often he'd cook with her, but the past few days he simply sat in the kitchen and watched her. It was a little unnerving.

Not only did she have to cook for all of the Mukami brothers (which could eat quite a bit) but she was forced to clean up the mess afterwards. And Yuma wasn't lifting a single finger. Ruki let it all go of course, quite proud of Yuma for breaking in his livestock with such strict punishment. She really hated Ruki sometimes.

Having finally finished the dishes, she dried her hands on her pants, leaving the kitchen to find Yuma in the living room. He was lounging on the couch, putting a sugar cube in his mouth. Hearing her footsteps, he turned his head to look at her, and sat up properly.

He motioned for her to come closer, and she did as she was told, silently pleading he'd end his punishment soon. He sat her down on his lap, bouncing her playfully on his leg. "You worked hard today." He praised. She kept her head bowed, graciously accepting his compliment. "Have you been aching?" He asked.

She looked at him, noticing the gleam in his eyes. She knew from that look, that he was not referring to the hard work she'd done in the garden earlier today.

"Yes." She answered softly. A smirk played on his lips, before he kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Where?"

She averted her gaze, her cheeks warming from both his kiss and embarrassment. "You know where…" she whispered.

He nipped her ear, the sudden sensation causing bolts of shock to staccato through her.

"Tell Daddy where it hurts." He breathed, the husky tone of his voice alone almost enough to drive her over the edge.

"M-My…" her voice trailed off, not having enough courage to say it outright.

He chuckled lightheartedly, bouncing her on his leg once more, "Doesn't Daddy always take care of you?"

She managed a nod, before he kissed her lips, the sweetness of his tongue momentarily satiating her craving. It had been far too long since she had tasted his lips. She was unable to indulge in them, however, because he pulled away just as abruptly as he had initiated the kiss. Looking deeply into her eyes, his fingers trilled down the length of her neck, stopping just at her collarbone. She shivered.

"Here?" He asked innocently.

Shaking her head, she murmured softly.

"Heh, lower then?" His fingertips played lightly on her skin, making her anxious, before he cupped her small breasts in his large hands. She let out a high pitched whimper, her heat pooling messily between her thighs.

Kneading her breasts gently in his hands, he peppered kisses along her collarbone, before tenderly sinking his fangs into her flesh. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but her mind was so muddled and foggy under his touch that she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hold out. "Y-Yuma," she begged, cupping her hand over his, trying to move it further down her body.

"Ha. Dirty girl."

Still, he granted her this small courtesy, his hand moving down along her sides to the top button of her pants. She inhaled sharply, anticipating his fingers on her bare skin, but they never came. Her eyes watered, "Yuma,"

He brushed his fingers between her thighs, over the fabric of her pants, humming thoughtfully to himself. "What would I get in return?"

She blinked, her bottom lip trembling, "A-Anything you want."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, bouncing her once again, "Answer properly."

"Anything," she breathed, "Daddy, please."

Undoing the top button easily, he slid his fingers under her panties, his calloused hands providing temporary relief to her ache. She let out an exasperated sigh, her body curling into him. "Already this wet," he groaned, "How lewd are you?"

She ignored him, clinging to his shoulders, bucking her hips into his fingers, panting steadily. He was teasing her but she could feel his hard heat through his pants. He was just as desperate as she. She didn't dwell long on it though, as his fingers twiddled within her, making her body shiver.

"D-D-Daaddy…" her bottom lip trembled.

His fingers didn't stop, "Does my baby girl wanna cum?"

She nodded, whining desperately, undignified pants parting her lips. He placed light kisses along her neck, hushing her gently. "Watch your voice, or my brothers will hear you. Unless that's what you want." He smirked wildly.

She ignored his words, bucking her hips into his thick fingers. Her legs were shaking, a deep ache starting in the pit of her stomach.

"Let's see…" he murmured in her ear, "It's been a while, but I think…" he curled his fingers and she gasped, nearly coming.

"Oh," he teased, "I think I found it." He curled his fingers again and again, pressing the inside of her walls, and it didn't take much more before she convulsed around his fingers, her cream dripping into the palm of his hand. He chuckled, bringing his hand to his mouth and lapping her juices up like a dog. Watching him do so made her wet all over again.

"Want a taste?" he said, noticing the lust in her eyes, before offering his two fingers, which she took and sucked greedily.

"You're sweet today." He praised, "My dirty little sugar-chan was waiting a long time wasn't she? Should I take you right here?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, trying to regain focus after her orgasm. "A-Anyone could walk in!"

"That didn't stop you just now, did it?"

With wobbly legs she quickly tried to get up, but he grabbed her with almost no effort, tossing her over his shoulder.

Within moments they were in his room, with Yuma slamming the door shut and throwing his lover onto the bed. It was such a forceful toss that she bounced back up. He climbed over her, pinning her down against the bed.

"You know why Daddy had to punish you don't you?" he said, his lips caressing her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin so that she moaned.

"Y-Yes." She blurted.

"Come on baby girl. You know how this goes."

She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a needy kiss. "I'm s-sorry Daddy," she whimpered, rubbing her hips against his, "I'll be a good girl."

He returned her motions, grinding her into the mattress, "You'll be a good girl for Daddy from now on won't you?"

She nodded, kissing him again. It was a deep kiss; a passionate one. It would have been more meaningful if Yuma didn't tear off her shirt in the process. Before she could stop him, her pants were off too, and he was already working on his own.

Seeing his erection spring free of his boxers was a drool worthy sight. Though her entire body flushed, it also ached with want. He was big by any standard, but he always seemed even bigger after a few days of abstinence. Subconsciously, she licked her lips.

He, of course, noticed this. "Heh. See something you like?"

"Can I suck you?" she said almost desperately.

He cocked an eyebrow, before flashing a dangerous grin. "You wanna suck Daddy's dick?"

She nodded briefly, before crawling over to him on all fours, and taking him into her mouth with no hesitation. She moaned in satisfaction as his taste overwhelmed her tongue, taking him deeper and deeper. He groaned, taking a fistful of her hair.

She bobbed up and down, sucking as she moved up, dragging her tongue across his length in playful patterns, reveling in his salty secretion. It was an addicting taste, and the soreness of her jaw was a welcomed feeling. She sucked hard on his tip, feeling him pulse between her lips. She would have kept going, but he pushed her down, forcing her to take all of him, the edge of his dick hitting the back of her throat.

Choking, she tried her best to adjust to him, tears welling in her eyes from gagging.

"There you go baby. Take me. Swallow all of Daddy's cum." He pumped roughly, spilling his seed in one solid stream down her throat. It was hot and thick, and she was surprised with how fast he had finished. But it made her sort of happy. It just meant he missed her as much as she had missed him.

Yuma let out a low growl, his member twitching in her mouth, his lover sucking as she pulled her mouth away, releasing him with a sloshy _pop._

Her eyes were misty, her lips swollen, saliva and cum dripping from the side of her mouth. "Did that feel good Daddy?" she panted, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to catch her breath. He grabbed the back of her neck, kissing her deeply and sinking his fangs into her plump lips. She twitched, letting out a small whimper as her blood rushed to satiate his thirst. He sucked, leaving her lips more swollen than before.

He pushed her back down against the mattress, rubbing his hardening cock against her entrance.

"Gnngg…ahhh…Daddddyy…" she pleaded, bucking her hips upward, begging him to finally fill her.

"You make such dirty faces. Tell me what you want."

She whimpered, looking away as her face turned red. He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to face him. "Your body is lewd, begging for me like this. Don't try and fake embarrassment now. Tell me what you want."

She bit her lips, letting out a pleased sigh as his cock continued to slide between her wet folds, "Fuck me."

"Atta girl." In one smooth stride he slid easily into her heat, making her mewl gratefully, her back arching.

Yuma grunted with each thrust, her small frame bouncing and jerking beneath his power. She cried out each time he entered her, her high pitched shrieks only fueling him forward. Reaching around his back to his broad shoulders, her nails dragged down his skin, claiming her territory. "Gnnn…gaaahhh! Yuma!"

Their bodies were lined with perspiration, Yuma's hair sticking to the back of his neck. The scent of her sweat only made her smell sweeter, making him go a little mad. He dug deeper into her, and she let out a sharp scream, her back arching impossibly high, her eyes shut tight with desire. "Fuck! Right there!" Her nails were deep in his skin, latching onto him as though her life depended on it.

He slowed his strokes, not going as deep, and he was rewarded with a confused and angry expression. "N-No…" she trembled, "No…please…again…"

"You want it harder?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Harder Daddy."

He obliged, letting her walls indulge in his thick cock, filling her to the hilt so that she would shriek again.

"Who's your Daddy?" he grunted, pumping into her brusquely, picking up the pace, his own pleasure starting to consume him.

"Y-Yum-m-maaaah….gnngggaahh!"

"Who's your Daddy?" he roared, roughly pounding into her, pushing her further and further up the bed.

"Yuma!" She cried, her body convulsing, "Yuma's m-maayyy—Daddy!" With that she broke, her walls squeezing him so tightly that it pushed him over the edge, and he growled, releasing his pent up pleasure. He stayed over her, holding her in his arms while she continued to shake and tremble, her intense orgasm making her vision blurry.

"Y-You're s-s-still…aaahh…" she shivered again as Yuma's cock twitched in her, releasing the last of his seed. He pulled out slowly, and when his heat left her body she couldn't help but feel empty. Curling up next to him sweetly, she kissed his chest, snuggling him. He combed his fingers through her hair absentmindedly.

"No more taking pictures of Kou." He warned in that deep voice.

She giggled at that, saying she wouldn't. But then again...

Being punished wasn't always such a bad thing.

* * *

 **A/N: For the daddy kink in all of us I guess. So you can blame SoulSurgeon and Tumblr for this. I don't even care if he's out of character in this. Dedicated to the "Your Daughter Also Calls Me Daddy Squad" post.**


End file.
